PROJECT SUMMARY The objectives of Core A in the Center for Molecular Analysis of Diseases Pathways are to provide administrative leadership and coordinate the overall research efforts of the project investigators in the Center. This Core will also be responsible for accounting and grant management, identification of mentors for junior investigators and selection of new projects. Formal and informal reviews of the center and center projects will be conducted on a regular basis in concert with the Center?s External Advisory Board and Internal Advisor. The Administrative Core will provide oversight and direction of the three Core labs as well as the identification and facilitation of the purchase of major instrumentation. Short courses and workshops on grant writing and technical areas of importance to the center will be administered through this core along with special seminars and symposia. The most important activities of this core will be to facilitate the graduation of junior investigators to R01 funding and the identification and recruitment of new junior investigators throughout the state of Kansas whose research fits into the theme of Molecular Analysis of Disease Pathways.